kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Numbuh227
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knd roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Knd roleplaying Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) RE:Greetings Hello Numbuh 227, I am Numbuh 26, so pleased to meet a fellow operative Numbuh26Talk Time 01:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh 227, I am a Teen operative for the KND I used to be with Sector C4 located in the four corners states with a treehouse in each state I only report to the Supreme Leader of the KND and no one else Numbuh26Talking 22:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh 227 thank you for confiding in me I will contact you when I turn 20 a little over two years from now. Numbuh 26 over and out for nowNumbuh26Talking 23:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I wonder why you have no pictures up? Oh, and I calculated you age with the information you released on your profile page. If you were 14 in '96, and it's been 15 years since then (now 2011), then that makes you about 29-30 years old. Nice to meet an adult who doesn't hate the KND. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 07:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Numbuh 227 it is me Numbuh 26 or Numbuh26 which ever you prefer I have just got off of a year long mission againist Father and I turn 20 in six months and will be willing to join you then..........I just got a new mission from one of my fellow former Sector C4 operative Numbuh 362,and Numbuh 86....I will return in five to six months.....So once agian this is Numbuh 26 signing out see ya soon Numbuh 227 #26 05:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Numbuh 26 reporting in! I apologize for the delay in my response time. We were nearly discovered during our covert operation. We then had transportation issues as well with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. I am now ready and willing to join you at the KND Reserve Crop. Uh-oh Sorry, I've got to help out Numbuh 25. Numbuh 26 sigining out! BeowolfJinkies 06:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey It's Numbuh 26 again. I had to deal with the Teens again. They are getting invovled in too many KND Missions. I think there might be a mole at Global Command. It's concerning....Uh-oh, I might have been discovered, Twenty-Six is out. BeowolfJinkies 08:04, June 19, 2013 (UTC) This Is Numbuh 9497 I was not aware of a sector M, and we do cover southern Adirondacks, but mostly the Old Forge NY area. Unfortunatly due to circumstances beyond my control, we are currently unactive and probably will remain for quite some time, possibly forever. If you wish, Sector M may regain full control. My Response I do see how you think he and Fanny will be good for each other - he is a paternal role model and she seems to have an attraction for men like that, such as noted that her father, Mr. Boss, is also the same type of paternalistic being. However, I believe he can do better and that she would find Patton more compadable, but let's agree to disagree for now. I respect your opinion and hope you respect mine. I'll be sure to wish you a happy birthday in January then. And yes, I see how pictures - especially for this particular website - can be difficult to acquire. I'm open for commissions and would be happy to create a KND version of you if you'll give me your Yahoo email; I have one, so we can talk there more privately. I appreciate the proposal. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 23:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Indeed 19th Century is my thing, but I respect that it's not yours also - enough of it for now, I suppose. But yeah, I know how Patton can be. Though I've not met him for myself, I've heard about his ways - partly by Fanny and partly by Chad - he can be quite oblivious it sounds... *laughs* I'm a little too heartbroken and a little too prideful for just anyone, and I guess that's my regret. Musings from a born warrior, though; nothing I need to put on you. I've heard that decommissioning is quite painful, not just mentally, so I've avoided it all these years too. I would like to be a part of an MIA sort of program, much like the URL that was created just three years ago. Perhaps we should make the URL an official page in the hopes of undercover operatives coming together. What are your thoughts on this? And I'm sorry you're already going grey. That must be discouraging. However, it's not all bad - it's just hair color. So long as you don't lose the hair so quickly, you'll be fine. Splendid I sent you an email and have added your ID to my contacts. Would you like me to delete that information from my page so no one else gets it, or are you okay with it staying as it appears? No need to worry about Nick - with all my former training and connections with other operatives (young or old), he's been given his memories back and I am happy to report that Father did not in fact remove the impression of the cake recipe. Though you may want to contradict me - according to Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. Father smudged it up - let me state that he removed the'' base ''layer, not the true print. Therefore, the recipe is still on his chest, which I have access to since he now lives with us. (I do not ask him on a regular basis to reveal it, though, considering it's not right of me to view it.) We shall discuss the plans for the URL over email, privately, so no one else will try to stop, distract, or steal the ideas. Sound good? And on a side note, I won't judge for whatever secret you have pertaining to Abigail. All secrets are safe with me, I assure you. Oh, and once you reply to my email, you'll have my Yahoo! ID. I will also give you my terms for commissions, - which do not cost much at all as I've been told by others - and await a picture to work with. Lastly, I will never give up on finding love someday, just as I will never give up on the Kids Next Door. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 06:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC)